Teaching new things
by BabyMoana
Summary: Kaname and Zero aren't the best of friends. But this doesn't stop the hunter and pureblood from teaching each other a few things. And along the way finding love in each other. But no relationship is perfect. From two different worlds, they are trying to collide together. But there will always be those who disagree with their relationship and those who try and tear it apart.


The day was still young, it was around eleven in the morning yet it was already so loud. Saturdays were never the best days in the week. It was the day Yuki tried cooking breakfast, Cross scolded Zero for Hunter missions he accepted cause some of them were ridiculously hard and also Kaname came in the morning to have breakfast.

Yuki flipped a pancake and just managed to catch it in the pan. Once she deemed it ready she put it on a white plate before turning back to the stove to make another one. "These are ridiculous! Look how hard they are Zero!" Cross said as he held a letter from the Hunter association which had details on his next few level E's to kill.

"They aren't too hard." Zero mumbled as he was sitting opposite from Cross at the table and didn't feel like speaking.

"They are SUPER hard. Ten level E's in a day! I need to have a word to them." Cross huffed unhappily as his eyes continued to scan the long letter.

"Hey, Zero maybe you should take a break from killing people," Yuki said and flipped another pancake onto the stack of pancakes on the plate.

"They aren't people anymore." Zero replied and heard a knock at the door but it seemed to go unheard by everyone else. "I think Kuran is here." Zero pointed out.

"Can you go open the door I'm busy," Yuki said as she began making yet another pancake.

"Well, I'm glad he is here. I can have a word with him about this." Cross said as he didn't take his eyes off the letter. Zero silently got up and walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the front door.

Zero paused and leaned against the door for a minute. There was no sound. Not from him or the pureblood that waited on the other side of the door. "Kiryu I know you're there," Kaname stated from behind the door.

"Who are you?" Zero asked with slight amusement.

"You know who I am."

"And If I don't?" Zero replied and opened the door for the pureblood.

"Then I'd happily introduce myself," Kaname said and earned a snicker from Zero.

"Yuki is making pancakes." Zero said and stepped to the side to let the pureblood into the home.

"I see that's good," Kaname said as he walked in. "You seem in a playful mood today I wonder why?" Kaname said as Zero closed the door.

"Best sex dream of my life that's what." Zero said obviously as a lie and they both knew it.

"Oh, I see. Now I know for sure I was in it." Kaname replied making Zero quirk an eyebrow.

"Oh? What makes you so sure?" Zero asked as he folded his arms across his chest. Kaname ran his hands through his hair as he walked closer to Zero. Their chests only a mere inch apart.

"Cause you said it was the **Best** sex dream," Kaname smirked and then turned around. "Come on," Kaname said as he began walking to the kitchen.

"You are so full of yourself." Zero said as he rolled his eyes at the pureblood. Kaname just turned his head and looked at him before walking off again with Zero following behind him.

Once in the kitchen, Zero sat back in his spot, with Kaname sitting beside him yet a distance apart. "Good morning Kaname," Yuki said sweetly as she placed the stack of pancakes in the middle of the table carefully.

"Good morning Yuki," Kaname replied and flashed her a famous smile which made all hearts melt. His eyes then looked at the burnt, misshaped, still undercooked pancakes. "This looks...amazing," Kaname said with a bright smile.

"Aww, thanks, I tried my hardest," Yuki said and brushed some of her hair behind her ear as she blushed. "There is still more coming so eat up now," Yuki said as she returned back to the stove.

Zero looked at the pancakes and cringed. They looked like they had come from hell themselves. "Oh, Kaname do you think you can have a word with the Hunter association. You have more authority than me to tell them off on their ridiculous missions they are sending Zero on." Cross said as he handed the letter over to Kaname.

Kaname took the letter and read over it carefully. "Kill ten level E's?" Kaname questioned and looked at Zero then Cross.

"I know it's ridiculous." Cross cried out as he reached for the pancake on the top of the pile and put it on his plate.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Kaname said and put the letter down.

"See pureblood said it's fine." Zero said as he too reached for a pancake.

"It's not fine! Look he can be seriously hurt." Cross said as he began eating.

"But it is his job. Plus more people will be hurt if level E's are still roaming around." Kaname said and crossed one leg over the other. "If the Association didn't think Zero was able to cope with it I doubt they would have given him the mission. But they clearly think he is capable of killing all of them." Kaname said as he took a pancake and plopped it down on the plate.

Zero remained quiet as he ate. One he didn't want to say anything in the first place and two if he did open his mouth he was 100% sure he would throw up the burnt piece of pancake in his mouth. "Damn it there is no coffee," Yuki whined unhappily.

Cross swallowed the pancake in his mouth and looked at the two vampires. "That reminds me we need more groceries. Kaname, Zero can you guys go into town to get some food?" Cross asked and got another pancake to eat.

"Why me? Why can't Yuki and Kaname go?" Zero asked as he pushed his plate forwards, as a sign of finishing eating.

"You never do anything Zero! Plus I have HEAPS of homework to do." Yuki said as she sat down at the table to eat.

"That's not an excuse." Zero hissed in reply. Kaname put his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand gently.

"It is!" Yuki replied back quickly.

"Enough! Zero you're going with Kaname into town whether you like it or not." Cross said and watched as the said teen groaned.

"Fine!" Zero groaned in reply. Kaname continued to stay silent not really caring about the situation.


End file.
